Poptropica Wiki:Chat moderators/Requests
← Back to the User rights/Requests Page This is Poptropica Wiki's requests for chatmod page, on which any user may request chatmod rights. Chat mods have the technical ability to block and unblock users from chat. To file a request, place the following code under the "current requests" header, above any existing requests. replace this with your username Replace this with a brief blurb about why you are requesting chatmodship here. ~~~~ Support # Oppose # Neutral # Comments * Requests made on this page are a vote, meaning that if they achieve at least 80% support then they will be closed as successful. Opposers must provide reasons for opposing. All requests with unanimous support last for five days, but those with any opposing votes will last for a full two weeks. Current requests Cefed309 (+3) RIGHTS GIVEN I think I am a good person to be a chat moderator since I'm active on the wiki at least four days a week, I made over 300 edits on the wiki and I've been on it since February 2013. Cefed309 (talk) 12:35, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Support (3) #User:Chrisredd #NBerkhof, Chairman of the Poptropica Wiki and Chairman of the Pair of Kings Wiki (talk) 17:25, June 16, 2013 (UTC) # Ultimate iPad Expert Talk 11:42, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Oppose # Neutral # Comments *I am supporting you, but I think you should be a little more active on chat. Ultimate iPad Expert Talk 11:42, June 20, 2013 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Chad012 I think I should be a chat moderator because I’m responsible and dedicated to the chat on this wikia. I have 169 edits which is well over the 50 edit minimum. I'm always on chat! I also have prior experience with being a chat mod and senior admin. I know there has been some drama the past couple of days but I promise I will not let this scene stop me from being a great chat mod. I know how to properly and fairly hand out chat consequences. I will make chat active and safe. I have a lot of cool ideas for chat one of which including chat parties. Also, you want the chat mod team to be an equal balance between chat mods and admins then you need an active chat mod since a lot are inactive. If you want a fair and active chat mod then put the support button. I will answer any questions. Executive Manager and supervisor of affiliations on the disney channel wikia (talk) 22:55, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Support # Oppose #Pika (talk) 00:11, November 13, 2013 (UTC) #Godzilla2014andnext (talk) 00:19, November 13, 2013 (UTC) #Rough Fang (talk) 01:03, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Neutral # Comments *Sorry to say this, but I really can't trust you on becoming a chat moderator at this time. You need more experience. I'm also not going to accept in making chat moderators equal to admins, it isn't right at all. 4 mainspace? Did you even check your article edits? 50, article edits. Pika (talk) 00:11, November 13, 2013 (UTC) *Chad, i told you about following NB's rules, your disrespecting him every way, i told you to wait and you've negected me, and the Chairman. That's disrespectful and i have half of your trust. Godzilla2014andnext (talk) 00:25, November 13, 2013 (UTC) *We'll give you your rights back when we think you're ready to stop being a power-hungry megalomaniac. Rough Fang (talk) 01:07, November 13, 2013 (UTC)